


Blood Brother

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Awesome Leia Organa, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Half-Siblings, Hurt Finn, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt Rey (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Poe Dameron, Mom's Ring, Pet Vulpex, Poe's Ring Necklacce, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Siblings, Rey Skywalker, Secret Siblings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Family in the mist of rebuilding the rebellion. And closer than anyone could fathom.





	Blood Brother

Blood Brother  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Family in the mist of rebuilding the rebellion. And closer than anyone could fathom.   
Disclaimer: No Own. Unbeta’d.

~ Blood Brother ~

Leia and others watched as the ship came through the clouds  
“Rouge One is losing engines.” Someone says to Leia’s right.  
“It’s Poe, he’ll land it.” Snap counters. There is sputtering heard, as it gets closer than there is silence.  
“He’s not going to make it.” The voices faded out as Leia felt for Poe through the force. She was not disappointed. Leia felt him than. Suddenly there is a surge in force and energy. Looking up she sees the ship level out and glide into the base.   
“Rouge one, is down.” People cheered and also people moved toward.   
Old rebels and new rebels that they have been recruiting surround the ship. Leia gets to the ship as the ramp comes down. People are cheering and shouting ‘Poe’. For they knew of only one pilot who could fly a freighter with no engine.   
Poe, Rey, and Finn have become the poster children of the rebellion. Finn came down first calling for medics. Finn has his arm in a makeshift sling and a wound to his shoulder. Leia looks up as a bloodied Poe comes out carrying an equally bloodied unconscious Rey in his arms.   
“Medic,” Poe screams harshly making his voice crake. Leia is moving forward to take in the Jedi. “Medic!” He says again moving toward the hallway where medical is located. People make a hole as he carries Rey. A medical team gets to them as Leia makes her way to them. Watching Poe gingerly lay Rey down he tells what happened. “She took a blaster to the side. She’s going to need blood.” The medic takes her away and Poe moves to follow but stops suddenly to turn to Leia. Holding an arm out for her, she takes it.  
“What happened?”  
“It was an ambush. The Order rigged the place. We got blown up and a hell of a fire fight to get back to the ship.” His pace pulls her along as they come to the door where Rey lay inside. Rose is hugging Finn.  
“I’m okay,” Finn tells her. Turning to Poe. “Anything?”  
“You were here before me.” Poe says as Leia enter the chaos. Hearing the doctor mutter,  
“Damn.”  
“What?” She asks with Poe following close behind.  
“Her blood had to be a rare one. She’s bleeding and no amount of bacta is going to help this.”  
“What’s her type?”  
“GA.” Leia nods.  
“Take mine.”  
“Sorry, you can’t. With the meds in your system we can’t.” The doctor reminds her.  
“Take mine.” Poe holds out his arm. They are filthy and covered in dirt and blood.  
“You’re GA?” the doctor questions.  
“All my life.” Nodding the doctor brings Poe in to sit in a chair. Nurses descend upon him cleaning his arm and getting him ready. Leia moves to stand behind him.  
“You’re doing a good thing, Poe.”  
“She’s our Jedi.” He smirks but cringes.  
“Did she pass out after you landed?” Poe looks up at her. Cringing when the blood tube is placed in. His blood begins to flow and enter Rey.  
“No, she’s been out since we left the planet.” He sighs leaning toward the bed. Leia rest a hand on his head. It’s wet, but not from sweat, but from flowing blood.  
“Poe,” she shakes his shoulder. Closing her eyes she feels the light that carried the freighter in beginning to go quiet. “Doctor?” The doctor moves and begins to scan Poe.  
“Idiot. We need him on a table but be careful not to pull on the connection. Idiot.” People move and a hover bed in placed next to Rey and Poe is laid upon it. Leia steps forward. “Idiot,” Doc looks up at Leia from her scanner. “He has a concussion. And he’s bleeding from scraps everywhere.” Shacking her head when she looks further down on the scan. “How is this boy still walking?”  
“Doc?”  
“His legs are broken. They’ll both be set up in matching bacta tanks next to one another.”   
“But they will be okay?” Finn asks coming into the room.  
“If I have my way, yes. If you wish to stay General, we’ll get you a chair.” The doctor smiles getting back to work  
~  
Some time later has Leia sitting and waiting for the two people before her on the tables to be moved into bacta tanks. Rey a mere child and Poe a child in his own right. Yet she had known Poe as one and that made him more. Luke liked the Dameron’s as well. Visiting them but when the last mission went wrong and killing Shara, he never returned to see Poe.   
“General,” Leia looks up to the doctor. “They are moving them into the tanks now. Also…” Leia felt the emotional wave flow off the doctor of should I or should not pull from her.  
“Tell me.”  
“You know I’ve been with the rebellion since your youth. I have all the blood samples on record.” Lifting up the metal band on her wrist, A mini hard drive of patient information, she continues. “I ran both of my latest patients dna.” The doctor gave that emotional wave off again.  
“Tell me,” Leia insisted.  
“They’re related.”  
“What?”  
“Poe Dameron and Rey are related. Not full siblings but half. They share the same mother.”  
“Oh my.”  
“There is more.” Leia looks up at her after a quick glance to the now filled tanks. “Rey, is Luke’s daughter.” Leia gasps at this looking to Rey in the tank. That explained the warm connection over the cold of Ben. The doctor continues, “She has a medclhorian count like your brother. Poe has the same mediclhorian count as you in his blood.”  
“Poe’s like me?”  
“He has the same count but if he practices he could rival you.”  
“Thank you for the good news.” Leia looks over the two. The future of the republic. The Empire defeated by sibling and again, she prays to the force, maybe again it will take down the Order.   
~  
Rey feels warmth spreading through her. The last thing she remembers is heat not warmth. There is a weight upon her and it stopped pushing. They were fighting and Poe screamed for Finn to run to the ship to get the engine started. There was an explosion and heat but it doesn’t touch her. The building collapses around them. Moving to Poe whom had his legs trapped by debris. She helps him out but they limp back toward the freighter. Then there is pain and the dark taking her.  
But the warmth. Where is it coming from? Opening her eyes everything is blurry. She’s in a tank but there are people near by. A whitish blue hue walks up to the tank. Leia, her mind supplies but that is not the warmth. Turning her head she sees another tank and the person inside is shinning, spreading warmth. Lifting an arm, her hand hits the side of the tube. Leia places her hand on hers but she moves her hand to the other tank. She wants to touch the warmth.  
Leia watches Rey try and touch Poe. Poe has been radiating for an hour now. So he is coming back to the surface soon just as Rey has. Leia knew what a guiding light Poe is. She used it before to return to the ship after the Dreadnaught attack. Poe has always been that light, that fierce fire within the force. He shines without even realizing it.   
There is another pound against glass. Leis looks to Poe who is jerking inside his tube. His legs kick out and he’s fighting the connections. Leia lifts her hand to the tube, pushing calm to him but he’s in a nightmare. Rey’s hand is lying against the side of her tank. Leia can feel Rey reaching. Poe jerks again his hand coming up onto the sides of the tank where Leia and Rey’s hand’s are.  
“He can feel us.” Leia says. “Medic! We need him out now!”  
“But he’s not finish healing,” the doctor says as she enters the room. Poe thuds against the side again.  
“If you don’t, he’ll reinjure himself.”  
“Jedies.” The doctor shakes her head but begins the process. The tube tilts and the water is drained. Poe is lying on his back in the tube but is fighting the monitors and breath mask. “Leia calm him down, he listens to you.” Leia makes a noise but grabs Poe’s hand. He tightens his hold on her hand.  
In the next moment he is hacking and breathing and his eyes are open searching the room.  
“Easy Poe, breath, it’s okay.” Poe relaxes but turns his head to look at Rey. Her eyes are smiling at him and her hand is still on the glass. He tries to reach for her too.  
“Rey,” he croaks. Leia turns to the doctor.  
“Is she ready?”  
“More ready than him.” Turning to another medic she nods for them to let Rey out. “His legs will need braces till they’ve healed completely. There may be some residual headaches from the concussion. He’ll need to wear a monitor bracelet.” Leia nods as the doctor grabs one placing it on the wrist reaching for Rey. “Commander Dameron, Poe, you need to relax.” Poe’s eyes follow her and nods slowly. “We need to place braces on your legs.” Blinking his eyes, his hand begins to fall but Rey moves in to grab it. Leia and the doctor smile at them. The doctor turns to Rey. “Your readouts are good but take it easy and keep an eye on your…” she looks to Leia, wondering if she should inform them. Leia shakes her head, not yet. “Friend. I’m releasing you both to General Organna’s care. Don’t tax her as you’ve taxed me.” The doctor moves off.  
Rey moves to Poe’s bed. Sitting on the edge she watches as Poe’s leg are placed in braces. The Jedi looks to Leia,  
“What happened?”  
“You were bleeding out and we used Poe’s blood to save you.”  
“But how is he more injured than me?”  
“We didn’t know his injuries till he collapsed after getting you to medical.” Rey looks down at Poe who is smiling up at her.  
“You are an idiot.” He smiles wider at her.  
“Jedi safe.” His voice a mere whisper.  
“I’m…” nobody. Has been her answer all her life. “I’m safe, thanks to you.” He smiles and closes his eyes.  
“He needs to rest.” Leia informs her. “You both do.”  
“Can I stay with him?” Looking between the two and how Rey moves the wet hair from his face. For a while she thought Luke and her had a moment. But then the truth came out. A truth shared that cemented their friendship and life. Building onto her story more than just a rebel princess from Alderan.  
“Yes, when you wake we need to have a discussion.” Rey holds tightly to Poe’s hand as Leia moves her seat over for Rey to take.

(-)

Leia is moving down the corridor. Bb-8 had alerted Artoo that her protégées were awake and ready to debrief. Around a corner she hears the voices of the three she is seeking.   
“Guys, I need to get out of that room,” Poe voices.  
“And that is what the chair is for,” Rey scolds.  
“Poe, she said she’s on her way.” Finn tries to get Poe to head back to his room.  
“Please, I need to get some fresh air.” Rounding the corner Leia spies them.  
“And you can from the chair provided.” Leia scolds coming forward.  
“Leia,” he voices but looses his footing and Finn and Rey grab him. Mostly Finn.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Leia ask the runaway pilot.  
“To see you.” Leia shakes her head.   
“Get back to bed.”  
“But,” Poe tries.  
“No buts… I swear child…” Leia follows behind as the trio makes it back to Poe’s designated room until he is better. They get him back on the bed. Finn reaching down to get the braced legs on the bed. Rey scoots herself so she is sitting on the bed to help support Poe in sitting up. Smiling at the two, she sits in the chair provided for Poe to get around. Moving it back and forth she smiles. “This is nice.”  
“It’s yours.” Poe tells her. Glaring at him he looks down than shyly back up.  
“Once you’re better, I might.” She looks to Finn. “You gave me your report.” Finn nods. “Go to Rose.”  
“But general?” she holds up her hand.   
“Go find Rose and bring her back here.” Finn looks to the other two. They tilt their heads and he nods dismissing him.  
After he leaves she turns to the bed occupants.  
“So how are you doing? Rey go first because I know Poe will deny half of what he is telling me and feeling.” He gaps at her but shuts it. “You did the same thing as a child to keep playing.” Rey looks to Poe as he ducks his head smiling. She feels warmth and love radiate off of him. “And you,” she points to Rey. “Just because you got this hot heads blood running through you I expect a level head on your shoulders. Maybe you can teach him some level head things to him.” She smiles at him.  
“I’m on the mend. Need to drink more fluids and my bandages come off tomorrow. He on the other hand needs to rest more but have someone close by to monitor his head. His legs might need up to a week to heal, if he stays off of them.” Poe looks to Rey affronted.  
“I’m fine and besides the doctor said I should exercise.”  
“Yes a step here or there.” Rey bickers right back.  
“I did here and there and into the hallway.”  
“Poe.” She chastises.  
“Rey.” Poe says back in the same tone as Rey. Leia laughs at the bickering unknown siblings. She wants to tell them but also prolong it. Unsure of how she should tell him. They both look at her as her mood has soured.   
“Are you alright?” Rey asks. Leia nods.  
“So I heard from Finn, what happened?”  
“It was an ambush.” Poe starts raising a hand to his temple. “They surrounded us as we meet up with the Maqui. They killed them and fired on us. Rey covered us with her Jedi skills.” Rey continues,  
“And you and Finn aided with your aim. But as we tried to make it back to the shuttle they blew the warehouse up. All those fighters destroyed.”  
“All that time wasted.” Poe spoke.  
“Yes, but we will find another supplier.”  
“And they’ll turncoat on us as well or the First Order will drag it out of them.” Rey rest a hand on Poe as he soured. “The only luck we have is Rey. You made the building not completely topple on us.”  
“I tried, but it still came down on us and then I was out.” Rey turns to Poe. Poe looks down at his hands.  
“Commander Dameron,” his head snaps up at that but winces. Leia shares it. Poe continued.  
“The building came down. I pushed Rey out of the way from the falling debris but I pushed too hard, I’m sorry.”  
“I was distracted by the blasters, you saved me.”  
“I know. But I got out somehow and got to her. Your were bleeding so much I thought the worst but I got you onboard and flew us out of there.”  
“And you piloted the ship home?” Leia wanted to confirm what Finn had told her.   
“Yeah, Finn was busy trying to stop Rey from bleeding out. Why?”  
“What I’m am going to say is going to shock and possibly scare you. I need you to keep a level head Poe.” Poe looks worried but Rey squeezes his hand. Leia reaches over taking his other hand. Poe nods looking up at her.   
“Okay give it to me.”  
“You used the force to land the freighter.” Rey looks at Poe and closes her eyes. “You can try and deny it but I felt it surge when the engines gave out. I needed to confirm that she was passed out when it happened because it was all you.”  
“I can’t be a Jedi, I’m a pilot.”  
“You can be a pilot and a Jedi, Poe. I’m not asking you to give that up.” Poe shudders looking at Rey. Rey’s eyes snap open to look at him.  
“You are a Jedi.”  
“A Jedi is trained in the force. I’m not trained.”  
“I can teach you.” Rey is getting excited and Leia can tell but Poe is looking worried, lost.  
“I…”  
“Don’t ponder on that. There is something bigger to tell you too.”  
“Bigger than being a force user?” Leia knows Poe is trying to separate the two and push it away. Sure he loves the energy of it, the faith. But to actual hold the power in your own hand. A story of sorcery actually becoming tangible.   
“Rey lost a lot of blood and you volunteered yours. The doctor discovered something when she compared them.”  
“Is my blood bad?” Leia squeezes Poe’s hand again.  
“No, but…” she looks to Shara’s ring around his neck. Hoping not to destroy the pedestal his mother is on.  
“You and Rey are related.”   
“What/how?” They both speak at the same time. Leia looks to Poe. He stares hard at her and gasps trying to back away. “I don’t.”  
“Your mother.” Poe is trying to push himself away from them. Rey is stunned looking between the shocked and frightened Poe to the sad looking Leia.  
“We share the same mother?” Rey asks to confirm.  
“Yes, and Luke is your father.”  
“I would have remembered him if he were my father. He wasn’t the one who sold me away. That was not him.”  
“Luke probably gave you up to a family to raise you but, I don’t know. I only know what the doctor has told me.”  
“How is this possible? My mother died when I was 8. How can? I mean…” Poe rubs his head again. The pounding he had held off came back with a force and so loud. “So my mother died on a mission with Luke. He lied to us.”  
“Yes…” she was not going to apologize for her brother’s mistake. Poe looks to Rey. Rey smiles warmly at him. The atmosphere changes rapidly. The tenses eases away and Poe is pulling Rey to him, hugging her. Rey tentively raises her arms to hug Poe to her.  
“I’m not alone.” Rey says into his shoulder.  
“And you never will.” Kissing her forehead. “I have a sister.” Rey laughs at the joy spreading into the room. Who cares about the past? We are here now.  
“Wait,” she leans back to look to Leia. “What are we then?”  
“You two are my niece and nephew.”  
“But I’m,” not. Poe wants to say but she doesn’t let him. Standing she leans over to rest a hand on both of them.  
“You are. I would not of had to fill in as your mother for things if she did not leave you. You are my family Poe. This just makes it more official.”  
“Aunt Leia.” Poe tries smiling. “I like it.”  
“Only in close company. If this were to get out Kylo, he would use this against us and I will not have him destroying this. You can share that you are sibling but not that. I cannot be involved.”  
“Kylo will use it anyway. Anyway to get at me he will use it.” Rey informs.  
“Than I guess I better learn the ways of the force.” Poe says smiling and stifling a yawn. Leia smiles at them  
“I guess you have your first student. Watch out, he is a hot head and a sleepy head.” Poe begins to lean back against the wall. His eyes beginning to close. Rey maneuvers him to lie down but instead of a pillow she uses her lap for one instead. Her fingers running through his hair. Rey looks up to Leia. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m not alone.” Rey looks down at Poe with every inch of love one can hold for another.  
“You can tell who you want to tell. Take care of your brother for me.”  
“I will.” Leia gives them both one last squeeze before exiting the room. Finn and Rose are coming around the corner. Rose had made a full recovery and is covered in engine grease.  
“Poe just fell asleep. Keep it quiet.”  
“Is he okay?” Rose asks  
“He is and they are better than was before. Talk to Rey. She needs someone to talk too.” Leia moves past as Finn and Rose enter Poe’s makeshift room. The future of the republic.  
~  
Poe sat on the ground before Rey watching her go through the saber motions with her new staff. His legs are out of the braces but his legs tire easy. So the walk here had drained his strength. Sitting watching her, he pets his pet vulpex. Bb-8 sits beside him with Poe’s arm resting on him. Rey stops her motion to look at him. Tilting her head to motion toward the vulpex.  
“How did you get him to be so calm around you? I’ve tried and he runs from me.”  
“It took me a week to find him on the falcon. I kept hearing him and seeing him.” Petting the crystal fur. The crystals are like hedgehog quills. You can pet them carefully but if the wrong way you are in for some bloody fingers. “And than I just sat and waited, I think he liked my singing.”  
“You do have a nice voice.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So, ready to meditate?”  
“Sure.” The vulpex settles in Poe’s lap. “Um??”  
“He can stay, just close your eyes and focus.” Poe closes his eyes than opens one to look at Rey who has closed her eyes. She opens one, “Close your eyes.”  
This has become a routine. Sitting. Focusing. Letting the force flow through them. Rey feels Poe through the force. Smiling at how far he has come in a couple of weeks. Feeling him brighten as he reaches out toward her. Than she felt it, something dark on the edge trying to peak in. Both Poe and Rey turn to look at it.  
“Poe, focus on us here.”  
“What is that?”  
“It’s Kylo. I’ve blocked him but he keeps trying.” There is a dark crack trying to break their light.  
“Should we face him?”  
“Not yet, you’re still new and healing and aunt Leia would never forgive me.” Poe reaches out for her and she takes it. They shine bright and the crake seals up before them.   
“Hey we’re together in this sis.” Rey smiles at Poe. Poe yawns widely after using what force he had surge through him to help her.  
“Let’s get you inside to rest.”  
“I’m..” he yawns. “Not tired.”  
“One more week and we can get you flying and learning how to fight with a light saber.  
“Fun.”  
~

Poe swings the saber around making it hum and dance in light arcs. He’s so in tune with what he is doing he flips and twirls as Rey arrives. Rey smiles at him igniting her own saber. The motions of the kata they had done from the books focused them to be unison. It was a master/padawan kata that let you be one with the force and one with the other. They relished in those. The power that would surge through them. Rey was the more powerful of the two but Poe kept up just like any fighter would.  
They spar around and clash. They always drawl an audience when the practice. Especially when it’s nearing dinner and people are stopping their work for the day.   
A short spot away, Finn is watching with Poe’s vulpex on his lap. Finn trained with them every once in a while but could never make it to the harder Jedi stages they have escalated too.  
“So how are they doing?” Rose asks sitting next to Finn.  
“They reached the more Jedi stuff and I had to sit out.”  
“He’s come so far in such a short amount of time.” Rose says impressed as they start another round as Rey laid another point.  
“Well, he’s a Jedi like his sister.”  
“And one hell of a pilot.” Leia comes to join them. The vulpex moves from Finn to Leia. “Hello Prism, are you waiting for Poe to get food?” It lays in her lap as a response. The two would forget the outside world when they had days like this. Leia finds it interesting to wonder if Luke and she had learned of the abilities while younger and were given more time to learn. Watching her kids she smiles as Poe does a move than uses his hand and force pushes Rey’s feet from under her. She summersaults to bring down her blue saber onto his gold one.   
Leia remembers when they were building the sabers and Poe placed a shinning circular ring stone into the stone chamber. He informed them that his mother’s ring is a kabar crystal that his father had found on one of his many pathfinder missions. It glowed gold but Kes had put a layer of carbon over to protect it and not give his wife away in a fight. So Poe’s saber is gold and sparking as she pushes hers more toward him. He raises his hand but she raises hers. They begin to push each other apart. They both share a smile and then Poe is pulling her toward him. She looks shocked and even more so when he retracts his blade and pulls her to him. She disengages hers as Poe has finally pulled her to him and they both fall onto the ground.  
“Why did you do that?” Rey voices at him. He just laughs.  
“I got you.”   
”No you didn’t. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Still got you.”  
“No,” she pushes at him but he just grabs her and begins to tickle. “Stop, Poe, Poe, stop,” she begins to squeal with laughter. Than she begins to push at Poe and he is now hovering in the air.  
“Awe, come on.” Rey smiles at him. Standing up she bring him to her level and kisses him on the cheek. “Okay, you win.” Rey lowers him to stand before her. Poe bows to her. They smile at one another.  
~

Rey was talking with Leia about items she had scavenged and could be used to repair and restore one of the fighters when she felt something pull at her chest. Leia tilts her head,  
“Rey?” Rey opens her eyes wide. The sensation is falling but there is pain and it’s hard to breath.  
“Poe,” Rey is up and out of the room. Running down corridors she turns to see Finn with several others covered in dirt but looking back down a blocked corridor. “Where’s Poe?” Finn coughs looking from the wall of dirt to Rey.  
“Rey,” he coughs. Rey holds Finn up and stares into his dirty face. “He… he.. He’s down there. Poe kept it from collapsing on us so we could get out.”  
“But not for himself.” Rey voices moving to the wall. “Poe,” she closes her eyes and concentrates. Feeling the force she follows the light. She can feel him but, “he’s hurt.”  
“We can’t risk moving anything for it could collapse everything.” Another rebel spoke. The whole place was old and unstable. They already had explored some areas, which were deemed dangerous. This was just another tunnel and hope of finding more supplies.  
“Can you get him out?” Finn asks.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You can try.” Finn tells her. Finn believes in her. Looking to the wall she knows she needs to do something but if she does it wrong she could collapse it more and kill Poe, kill her brother.   
“Give me a minute,” Rey closes her eyes and tries to feel his light. There is light like always but dark trying to impinge on the light. Relaxing into the stream of light she follows it. There is Poe. “He’s hurt and it’s getting harder to breath.”  
“Help him,” a rebel says. She knows his name. But right now.  
“I need everyone out of here because if this doesn’t work.” Finn and the rebel get the others who had come at the call for help.  
“Do you want me to stay?” Finn asks.  
“No, just have medics ready.”  
“Is he hurt bad?”  
“I don’t know, go.” Finn nods before moving away from her. Turning back to the wall of dirt.  
Looking to see everyone is out of the corridor she raises her hands. She lets the energy of the universe that is there to be harnesses flow through her. It flows more freely when it is not for personal gain. She is doing this for Poe, her brother. The dirt lifts up as if an elevator has pushed it up and out of the way. There on the ground remaining still is Poe. Rey lets her eyes fall upon him. Reaching another hand toward him they pull toward each other till their hands are connected. The earth shudders around them and collapses but also is pushed away from them. Poe smiles up at Rey through the layer of dirt upon him than promptly collapses. Rey pulls him into her arms.  
“I have you. I HAVE HIM!”  
~  
Rey sits by Poe with Prism in her lap. Bb8 sits between her legs monitoring his master. It has been almost a day since the cave in. Poe is cleaned up but he is still unconscious. The doctors believe he hit his head or that he used too much force and drained himself. Rey knew Poe had done too much. Remembering when she used too much and promptly felt weak.  
“Rey?” Poe weakly calls to her. She moves to beside his head.  
“I thought I lost you.”  
“You’ll always,” have me. He takes a deep breath. “Okay?”  
“Everyone is safe.” He nods his head. Rey takes his hand in hers, squeezing. “Don’t do that again.”  
“Try my best.” He pulls her toward him. She follows and lays down beside him. Her head resting on his breathe rising chest. “You okay?”  
“I thought I lost you.” Poe makes sure he radiates warmth. Rey relaxes and falls asleep. Poe entangles his hand in her hair. Smiling he lets he relax.  
~  
It’s late or early depending on who you are. Rey looks up at the night sky. She was so small and insignificant. Now she is a Jedi. Has an aunt. A Jedi brother in arms. Part of a rebellion that will hopefully make peace. This is not her life, yet it is. To be a speck of stardust floating in space around something so bright. Than to become the star. Relaxing she makes shapes in the stars.  
Poe comes over with some fruit sitting next to her.  
“You okay?” He asks.  
“Just … enjoying the moment of peace.”  
“Sorry, I can leave.” He makes a move to get back up but she reaches for him.  
“Stay. Please.” Poe smiles at her before sitting next to her. “I was so alone but now I have all and more than I could ever wanted. It’s…”  
“A lot to take in. Called my dad. He wants to meet you.”  
“You told him?”  
“Yeah. He’s not sure about it and mom but … he wants to meet family.”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Rey, you’re a Dameron, a Bey, and a Skywalker. Get over it. You’re all and just you. And most important my sister.” He tosses a grape like fruit at her. She catches it and pops in into her mouth. Leaning over she rest her head on his should and looks up at the star field above them. Not such a small person any more. Wrapping her arms around him she relaxes. Never alone again. Poe rests his head on hers hugging her close. Peace in a moment. A speck to a flame. Force all around us.  
Home.

THE END


End file.
